


Gossip.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-23
Updated: 2003-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halbarad and Legolas have a discussion about Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rhysenn's [Alliance Fic Challenge](http://rhysenn.morethanart.org/lotr/alliance).

"You say he screamed?" Halbarad was hardly able to hold back his mirth. The thought of  
Aragorn losing control, even for an instant, was so foreign, so incredibly unlike his   
kinsman, that any Dunadan would laugh at it.

"Like a frightened woman," Legolas confirmed. "I swear to you, Halbarad, that for a   
moment I feared that he had had a gender change operation when my back was turned. And   
my back wasn't turned that often."

"Ah, so you *did* top my kinsman. Finally. I was wondering how I was going to get you to   
finally say who pierced who."

"Gentle-elves never tell."

"And you just happen to be a prince of them," Halbarad snorted, and increased his pace.

"Yes, I-" a moan interrupted Legolas' retort, but his recovery speed was faster than   
usual, and he was soon back to normal, well, for an elf. "-do," he continued as if   
nothing had happened.

"Aragorn," Halbarad noted, "is not an elf."

"Damn well close enough."

"As close as I am. Though he *was* raised one, so I suppose that must count for   
something."

"Got him a bride, for one thing. But the main problem with your chieftain-"

"Shh. No more talk of Aragorn. Think only of me right now."

Legolas did his best for several minutes, until such time as they combated, as they did   
always, for who could harmonize better. Legolas had the advantage of years as well as   
music skills but Halbarad, well, let's just say that men have certain charms of their   
own.

"Ah, that was nice. Do I have permission to talk of Aragorn now?"

This time Halbarad did laugh. "Legolas, didn't anyone ever tell you that it's impolite   
to speak of one lover in the bed of another?"

"Only you, my dear Dunadan. Only you."


End file.
